Headphone Joe
Headphone Joe is the school janitor. He likes to walk around cleaning while yelling the words of the song he's listening too. In some cases, he gives advice or helpful hints by the songs he's listening to. He always has his headphones on his head and cleans tanks by sucking on them. Personality Headphone Joe is Freshwater High School's janitor that wears a pair of headphones constantly and is never seen without them. He is generally cool and laid back and tries to help the students when they have problems, although he never seems to be of much help in the long run. He is mostly seen cleaning the tanks to make them clean. Personal Life When Bea had to wait until Clamantha gets out of the yearbook office, he said that she's never coming out of that room. This gave Bea doubt but it is likely he didn't mean to do it, since his eyes were closed. He then sang Never Coming Out and left ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). When Milo decided he should go back to the football team, he saw no one, but Headphone Joe, who is sucking the football field. He gave Milo advice when he told him that the football game is in the gecko tank, which is VERY hot ("Underwater Boy"). He is seen sucking tanks in the bus stop and Oscar and Milo's home ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish", "Funny Fish"). Bea said "Heeeey!" to Headphone Joe while he was sucking the glass, and he said "hi Bea", which means Headphone Joe likes Bea ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Dr. Frog held up a box of goggles and threw the goggles at people, it hit Headphone Joe's eyes ("Two Clams in Love"). When Milo hanged on to Bud's ear, he crashed through Headphone Joe's tank. Headphone Joe didn't even seem to notice Milo, due to his eyes being closed and him concetrating on the music in his headphones ("Peopleing"). When Milo plugged out all the water in the tank, Headphone Joe was the first one seen getting sucked in the drain ("Parasite Fright"). After Oscar noticed that his hair was getting back to his normal hairstyle, he starting talking to himself, saying he will take more of Steve Jackson's hair gel without anyone noticing. After Oscar leaves, Headphone Joe comes, saying he thought Oscar was talking to him ("Hairanoid"). Background Information He had a brief cameo in Doris Flores Gorgeous where he was holding the ladder when they had to get Milo's head off the pipe. Headphone Joe seems to have the biggest lips out of any other people at Freshwater. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" (First appearance) *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Underwater Boy" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" (Cameo) *"Funny Fish" (Cameo) *"Milo Gets a Ninja"(Non-speaking cameo) *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Parasite Fright" *"Milo's Big Idea" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Good Morning, Freshwater" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Hairanoid" *"Oscar is a Playa" *"Science Fair :Mystery Detective Template:Voice only Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Schoolteachers Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters